Nightime
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: Merlin and Morgana spend a quiet night together. Rated K for all audiences. Merlin/Morgana pairing.


Morgana was smiling lazily, looking out over Camelot from her window. The orange-red sun was setting on the horizon, lighting up the trees and houses with a surreal glow.

"Hey." The soft, gentle voice from behind her made the King`s Ward start. Turning, she laughed at her momentary fright.

"Hello, Merlin. I wondered when you`d come." She moved forward and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. "Mmmm…" she murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

"Arthur let me off early tonight, and I just couldn`t resist the temptation." Merlin breathed, pulling back a little to take in his lover`s face.

"You character. You should`ve taken the night off, because you know how late I stay up." Morgana teased. Merlin rolled his eyes, chuckling.

_When did that stop me as long as we`ve been together?_

Morgana effectively hushes his cocky comment by licking his lower lip, getting him to let her into his mouth. In a minute or two, he`s moaning with pleasure and his hands are running all over her body. Morgana sighs with contentment and leads him to the bed, letting him take over and pin her down with his body.

Merlin closes his eyes and lays his head on her shoulder, mouth pressed to her soft, pale skin. After a moment, he speaks up.

"Morgana?"

"Yes, Merlin?" She replies in that tender, loving voice.

"I love you, don`t forget, please?"

"Never." The conviction and trust in her voice is more than enough for him to be satisfied.

Laying there, content in her embrace, Merlin thinks. He thinks about how her true voice is different than the one she uses in public and with everyone but him. She has told him about how she grew up speaking the Celtic tongue, from Ireland, just as he had. Her true voice was rich and deep, with a heavy lilt. His was, too, and they loved to converse in the language of their childhood. Hours would pass unheeded as they talked in her rooms, talked about everything from politics to clothes to visiting nobles, even what to do to aid Arthur, for Morgana knew all about his destiny.

"Merlin?" Her deep, rich voice cut through his thoughts, making him lift his head again to look at her.

He raises an eyebrow in question, and she points out the window. The sun has fully set now, and the stars are beginning to come out.

"Don`t you remember?" Morgana asks, grinning. They untangle themselves, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Merlin takes out a little box. "No." he says. "It`s our three month anniversary." Handing her the box, he lays back, propped up on his arms.

"Oh, Merlin, I got you something too." She exclaims gladly. "I almost didn`t know what to get, but then it hit me…"

"What? A necktie?" he laughs teasingly.

Standing, Morgana crosses over to her dresser, taking out a small package. "No, Merlin. It`s not a necktie, you silly goose." Handing it to him, she gestures for him to open it first.

When he pulls the cloth wrapping away, Merlin gasps in amazement. "Morgana! It`s the best gift anyone`s ever given me. Thanks, love." She laughs happily, and they kiss. Merlin looks proudly at the beautiful glass ornament of an owl holding a crystal ball. "Now," he adds, "it`s your turn."

"Okay, then, here we go." She says, and opens the tiny wooden box he gave her. Then she gives a little cry of happiness.

Sitting in her palm is a tiny dragon, wings outstretched, in the position to take off. It`s been carved painstakingly, every single scale etched in with love and care. Turning to him, eyes full of wonder, Morgana laughs with joy.

"Oh, Merlin, it`s so perfect! Thank you."

"Anytime, Morgana. I`m just glad you like it." He says, smiling. Putting their gifts away, they curl up together under the covers, warm and snug.

Then, "Morgana?".

"Yes?"

"This was the best night I`ve ever had."

**Yep, that was it. If you want more, I might be able to make a little miniseries out of it, or add another chappy. But anyway, review please!**


End file.
